Retrouvailles
by KageHime98
Summary: Sasuke est enfin de retour à Konoha et Naruto a décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments. Mais Sakura semble bien décidée à se déclarer avant lui et Naruto n'a plus de temps à perdre. DEATHFIC


Hello tout le moooonde ~

Et bienvenue sur ma première fanfic. Bon, comme vous l'avez vue dans le résumé, ça risque de ne pas être tout rose, mais lisez, ça vaut le coup, promis. Ca fait longtemps que j'avais cette histoire en tête alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de me lancer avant de faire des fics plus longues. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour me relire, mais je suis une vraie buse en conjugaison, alors j'espère que les fautes qui restent peut-être ne generont pas trop i_i

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Sasuke était revenu depuis deux mois, alors que le village se reconstruisait après la Quatrième Grande Guerre. Grâce à ses actes héroïques qui avaient permis de protéger tout le monde des ninjas, le conseil des Kage lui avaient permis de retourner à Konoha sans être jugé pour avoir déserté. Cette décision avait été grandement aidée par les autres membres des neuf de Konoha, ainsi que Tenten et Lee qui avaient tous décidés de témoigner en sa faveur. Ils avaient d'ailleurs organisé une grande fête pour célébrer son retour ainsi que la paix retrouvée.

Dans son appartement, Naruto se préparait avec impatience. Il n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis longtemps et voulait être sous son meilleur jour pour la soirée. Il avait cherché et recherché dans son armoire pendant trois heures afin de trouver la tenue parfaite et avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur un ensemble des plus simple en optant pour un jean noir et un t-shirt orange pour l'obligatoire touche de couleur. Une fois habillé, il se regardait dans le miroir, pensant que ce serait la première fois en trois ans que l'équipe 7 serais réunie en tant qu'amis et non en tant qu'ennemis. Ils avaient bien changé tous les trois, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils avaient grandis. Sasuke surtout avait changé de ce côté-là, et pas en mal, Naruto devait bien l'avouer. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment pu se focaliser sur son corps alors qu'ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre, Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son ancien coéquipier était devenu... disons... plutôt agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux, d'un profond noir corbeau, avaient poussé et tombaient sur sa nuque blanche qui surplombaient ses épaules larges. Sa musculature était fine, mais bien visible dans ses mouvements.

Ce soir était le grand soir, avait décidé Naruto car il allait enfin lui déclarer son amour, après avoir patienté trois longues années. Quand Sasuke était parti, il avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qui lui faisait si mal dans son absence, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant rivaux. Pendant qu'il s'entrainait avec Jiraya, le blond avait eut tout le temps de penser au brun, à la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux et il s'était rendu compte à quel poit il comptait pour lui. Puis, la forte amitié s'était transformée en amitié. Il avait eu du mal à l'accepter pendant longtemps, mais après la guerre, il avait compris qu'il ne devait plus perdre une seule seconde de sa vie à hésiter. C'était ce soir ou jamais !

Tout le monde était réuni dans la salle, on attendait plus que Sasuke. Kakashi avait proposé de l'escorter sans rien lui dire, pour lui faire la surprise mais comme celui ci était tout le temps en retard, ils avaient décidé qu'Iruka s'en chargera. Ils attendaient tous dans le noir que la porte s'ouvre sur les derniers invités. Il y avait les neuf de Konoha, mais aussi les ninjas de Suna : Kankurô, Temari et même Gaara qui avait réussit à mettre de côté ses obligations de Hokage pour célébrer le retour de celui contre qui il s'était battu trois ans auparavant. Tsunade, elle, n'avait pas pu se libérer, mais Shizune était présente à sa place, ainsi que bon nombre de jonins de Konoha.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et la salle s'éclaira sur Sasuke et Iruka. Le brun corbeau parut surpris de l'explosion de joie devant ses yeux, puis affreusement géné. Il tenta de s'échapper mais Iruka le retenit et Naruto se précipita vers lui.

\- Bon retour à la maison, Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça, usuratonkachi ? demanda Sasuke, une moue au visage.

\- En fait, tout le village s'y est mis, expliqua Shizune, qui parlait au nom de Tsunade. Tout le monde ici a mis la main à la pâte pour tout préparer ce soir.

\- Je me suis occupée de la décoration, intervint Ino.

\- Et moi du buffet à volonté ! cria Chôji.

Tout le monde y alla de sa petite touche personnelle, et, petit à petit, la fête commença vraiment. Bee avait tenu à s'occupé de la musique, pour montrer à Sasuke que les vieilles rancoeurs étaient oubliées, car quoi de mieux que la musique pour rapprocher les gens ? Rien du tout, bien sûr !

Tout le monde profitait de la soirée. Kiba avait réussi à arracher Ino de sa conversation avec Sai et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse pour un rock endiablé, ce qui sembla ravir la blonde. Lee improvisait une petite danse en solo et le pauvre Shino tentait de s'extraire de l'emprise de Tenten, qui l'avait trainée au milieu des danseurs pour le décoincer un peu. Seul Sakura semblait pensive et restait en retrait, observant Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Depuis l'annonce de son retour, elle était très agitée, et Naruto avait vite compris pourquoi : elle aussi allait avouer ses sentiments à Sasuke ce soir ! En voyant sa coéquipière, il n'hésita plus et s'excusa auprès de Shikamaru et Gaara, avec qui il discutait distraitement afin de garder un œil sur son brun. Parce que, oui, c'était _son_ brun. Il serait à lui et à personne d'autre.

Sasuke était assis sur une chaise contre un mur, tentant de se faire le plus discret possible. Naruto lui fonça dessus comme une fusée lancée à pleine allure.

\- Danse avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il d'un seul coup, tentant d'ignorer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Pardon ?

\- Alleeeez ! C'est... c'est la tradition ! C'est ta fête ce soir, alors tu dois danser. Autant que ce soit avec moi plutôt qu'avec Ino ou Karin, non ?

\- Hng, c'est pas faux. Mais une seule danse. Et on se met dans un coin, j'ai pas du tout envie d'être vu entrain de danser avec un dobe comme toi !

Malgré l'insulte que Sasuke lui avait envoyée, Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. Il savait bien que Sasuke était trop fier pour assumer qu'il était content que le blond lui propose une danse. Ils se levèrent tous les deux. La musique était lente, mais pas tout à fait un slow non plus. La main de Sasuke se posa sur la hanche de Naruto, celui-ci frissonna. C'était tellement agréable d'être si près de lui. Ils se déplacèrent maladroitement au son de la musique, sans vraiment danser. Ils étaient tous les deux si mal à l'aise que leurs corps étaient raides. Mais même s'il ne se sentait pas tout à fait dans son élément, Naruto se rendait compte qu'il était dans les bras de Sasuke et s'abandonna à cette sensation de bien-être à tel point qu'il oublia de lui faire sa déclaration. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Naruto ouvrit les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

Sakura se tenait à leur côté, le regard insistant.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler, Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je... je préférerai qu'on se parle en privé, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Mince, elle allait faire sa déclaration ! Naruto devait être plus rapide qu'elle, sinon qui sait ce passerait. Mais Sasuke s'en allait déjà en direction des cuisines, traîné par Sakura.

\- ATTENDS, SASUKE ! hurla-t-il pour le stopper.

\- Quoi ? questionna le brun.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

\- J'en ai pour un instant, répondit Sasuke. On discutera calmement après.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Sakura et Sasuke disparurent derrière une porte de service alors qu'il restait sur place, incapable de bouger.

Sakura emmena Sasuke jusqu'à la réserve. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, préférant rester dans une pénombre seulement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Voilà longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. C'était de plus en plus pressant depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il reviendrait. Elle avait d'abord pensé à attendre un peu, pour choisir le meilleur moment, où ils pourraient être au calme, sans personne autour. Mais en se pomponnant devant son miroir avant la soirée, elle avait vu le kunai sur sa table de chevet, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Il y avait déjà eu trop de dégâts, trop de guerres et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de patienter.

\- Bien, dit finalement Sasuke, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement, et posa la main sur son torse. Elle sentait son cœur battre en dessous de ses vêtements. Elle aussi avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle avait attendu ce moment, il fallait que tout se passe comme prévu.

\- Sasuke... sussura-t-elle.

Puis, sans que le brun puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe, elle sortit son kunai de sa manche et le lui enfonça dans la poitrine. Il porta la main à l'arme qui avait tout juste manqué son cœur et tenta d'articuler quelques mots, mais c'était peine perdue, sa bouche s'était remplie de sang. Sans un ninja médecin, il allait mourir dans quelques minutes.

\- Pour... pourquoi ? articula-t-il finalement en tombant à genoux devant elle.

\- Pour Itachi, avoua-t-elle, implacable.

Flash back

Sakura n'arrivait pas à se sortir Itachi de la tête. Elle ne l'avait vu que quelques instants et il avait été son ennemi, mais l'impression qu'il lui avait faite restait greffée dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse s'en débarrassé.

Il était... exceptionnel, à couper le souffle. Il était Sasuke et bien plus de choses encore. Plus intelligent, plus mature, plus puissant, plus... charmant. Quand elle était petite, elle était tombée instantanément amoureuse de Sasuke et en voyant son frère, elle revécut ce coup de foudre. Pourtant, il était un ennemi, un assassin. Il était celui qui avait gâché le vie de Sasuke. Mais Sakura avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux de l'aîné des Uchiha, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Tout en suivant Naruto dans sa recherche de Sasuke, Sakura se promit de retrouver Itachi. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive avant son coéquipier, il le fallait absolument.

Fin flash-back

Sasuke ne pouvait plus parler, il se contenta donc de regarder Sakura d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci avait jeté son kunai loin d'elle et des larmes commençaient à couler de ses émeraudes brillantes.

\- J'ai cru que je pouvais le sauver, pleura-t-elle. J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, qu'il était comme nous tous, qu'il avait fait des erreurs. Mais, toi, tu l'as tué sauvagement avant que j'ai pu prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas le traître qu'on croyait. Tu... tu n'as même pas réfléchi. J'ai essayé de te pardonner, mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors, maintenant, je vais te regarder mourir comme toi tu l'as regardé mourir sans rien faire.

Naruto n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre ses coéquipiers. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'ils se disaient. Si Sasuke acceptait les avances de Sakura, au moins, il n'aurait pas à se ridiculiser en faisant sa déclaration, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Quand il avait vu Sakura poignarder Sasuke, il avait perdu le contrôle et la bête s'était emparer de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter mais il n'en avait même pas envie alors il la laissa faire. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se tenait devant le cadavre de Sakura, qui baignait dans son sang, horriblement mutilée. Il n'avait pas voulu faire cela mais son instinct avait été plus fort que lui. Sasuke était appuyé contre un carton, la main crispée sur sa poitrine. Naruto se précipita sur lui.

\- Oh non, non, non, non... répéta-t-il inlassablement.

Il appuya sa main sur la plaie de Sasuke, espérant arrêter le saignement.

\- S'il vous plaît, à l'aide, vite ! hurla-t-il, la voix embrumée de sanglots.

Tout d'un coup, l'autre main de Sasuke se posa sur celle du blond. Dans une toute autre situation, il en aurait été ravi, mais, pour l'instant, seule la vie de son brun lui importait.

\- Arrête de t'agiter, dobe, ordonna Sasuke. Tu me fatigue.

\- Mais... Mais... Mais, Sasuke... bredouilla le blond Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant qu'il soit trop tard !

\- C'est déjà trop tard, soupira l'Uchiha. Alors, si tu permets...

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il attrappa la tête de Naruto et l'approcha de la sienne pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Naruto, aux anges, oublia un instant la situation désespérée et lui rendit son baiser passionnément.

\- Hmmf, souffla Sasuke après qu'ils se soient séparés, dire que j'ai hésité toutes ces années à t'avouer mes sentiments...

\- Toutes ses années... ?

\- Ouais... Je t'aime, Naruto. Ça me fait vraiment chier, mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur...

Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne put retenir un torrent de larmes. Il colla sa tête contre le torse du brun, de son brun et sanglota, tandis que la main de Sasuke tomba mollement à côté de lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke ! cria-t-il entre deux gémissements de souffrance. Je t'aime depuis longtemps et j'avais choisi ce soir pour te le dire. Ce soir si spécial parce qu'on était enfin réunis en tant qu'amis et pas en tant qu'ennemis. Alors, tu vas vivre Sasuke, tu vas vivre et on va s'aimer tous les deux parce qu'il est hors de question que tu meurs !

Mais quand il releva la tête, Sasuke était déjà mort, ses yeux d'un noir si profond fixés sur le plafond. Gaara et Shikamaru, alertés par le bruit et l'absence de leurs compagnons entrèrent dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, suivis rapidement par Shizune, Ino et Kiba. En l'espace de quelques minutes, presque toute l'assemblée était arrivée sur les lieux du drame. Ino, Shizune et Hinata, formées en jutsu médical, ne purent que constater le décès des deux membres de l'ancienne équipe 7. Le cadavre de Sakura fut emmené dès que les ninjas médecins de l'hopîtal de Konoha furent arrivés, Ino alla avec elle, décidant de s'occuper du corps de son amie jusqu'à son enterrement. Quand à Sasuke, Naruto le serra contre lui longtemps, si bien qu'on ne put l'évacuer qu'au petit matin, alors que le blond, qui venait de perdre toute raison de vivre, s'était endormi à côté de lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà

C'est fini pour cette fois ^_^

N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez penser et à la prochaine !


End file.
